


Бессонница

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон, АУ. Торин - король горы, и ему не спится одному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

Даже королевская кровать кажется пустой, если ты в ней один.

Торин застонал и в двадцатый раз за полчаса перевернулся на другой бок. Лучше не стало. Под шкурами было жарко - он скинул с себя все, кроме самой тонкой; перина опять пыталась сбежать с кровати. Откуда-то глухо доносились обрывки песен, хотя казалось бы от холлов до его покоев не один десяток футов, в том числе - сплошного камня.

Не спалось.

Он встал, подтянул перину, расправил простыни и снова улегся. Выкинул на пол одну подушку - откуда вообще взяли, что королю нужно пол-дюжины, особенно если он всю жизнь довольствовался скатанным в рулон плащом? Подтянул шкуры обратно - от каменных стен тянуло холодом, мерзли ноги. Эх, к костру бы сейчас... и запах печеного мяса и травяного отвара, и чтобы попутчик рассказывал последние новости с востока...

Пусто, и в этом основная проблема.

Торин обнял подушку, поправил другую, отпихнул к стене третью. Скинул верхнюю шкуру - ну невозможно же жарко, а в остальные замотался с головой - он почти узнал очередную песню, хотя на самом деле слышал только глухой гул, и то с паузами. Может, это не песни, а колеса водяных мельниц? Нет, чушь какая, шума мастерских в его покоях не бывает даже днем, когда работа в разгаре. Больших молотов и то здесь не слышно...

Он протянул руку к комоду, нашарил чашу и сделал глоток воды. Опять замотался в шкуры, сгреб все подушки под голову, две отпихнул. Перевернулся на другой бок, подумал немного и притянул одну подушку, подложив ее под плечо.

Азог сейчас воюет. Трандуил занят в лесу, в последнее время его оттуда вообще ломом не выковырнуть, только и видишь его, когда приезжаешь сам. А Торин третью неделю торчит в Мории, решая сложные задачки, и ладно б с каким хитрым заказом, там не заскучаешь, так ведь нет, политика. Много разговоров, мало дела, а главное - это в мастерских можно сутками пропадать, а разговоры ведутся днем да вечером. Вот он и мается уже которую ночь.

Да что они там распелись, вот неймется им! Торин перевернулся обратно, снова нащупал чашу и жадно допил все, что в ней было. Скинул шкуры, подтянул под бок вторую подушку и свернулся вокруг нее.

Сверху потащили по полу что-то тяжелое и Торин облегченно выдохнул - наконец-то очевидная причина по которой он не может уснуть. Может сегодня в горе никто, кроме него, и не пытается спать? Может, просто ночь такая, когда всем не спится, и только он один, как идиот, не знает об этом и пытается уснуть уже который час?

Мечты, мечты... В последнее время он все время засыпал с трудом, хотя так плохо пока еще не было. Может, это потому, что холодно? Торин замотался в шкуры, с руганью вытащил из-под себя непонятно как оказавшуюся под спиной подушку, нащупал чашу, и снова выругался, обнаружив, что она пуста. Перевернулся на другой бок и решительно закрыл глаза, но через пол-минуты вскочил и с чашей пошел к стоящему в углу бочонку. Жадно выпил половину прямо там, долил, пошлепал обратно и едва не расплескал все, споткнувшись о подушку. Надо все-таки оставлять на ночь свечу, в каменных покоях такая непроглядная тьма, что даже его ночное зрение не справляется, это вам не открытые пещеры, и тем более не ночь под открытым небом, даже когда нет ни звезд, ни луны. Сегодня, кстати, должно быть не так уж темно, до полнолуния три дня осталось, а ночи сейчас безоблачные...

Он поставил чашу на комод, поправил перину, улегся и завернулся в меха - ноги от каменного пола почти заледенели. Подтянул под бок подушку, выкинул из-под головы все, кроме одной - сами они туда сползаются, что ли? - и опять перевернулся на другой бок.

Снова донесся негромкий гул. Поют, чтоб их.

Торин перевернулся на другой бок, замотался в шкуры с головой, а ноги высунул наружу - пусть хоть немного остынут, если в такой жаре что-то может остыть.

Минут через десять он выпутался из мехов, которые успели оплести его похлеще паутины, и отправился в отхожий чулан, избавляться от выпитого с начала ночи.

Вернулся, лег, выкинул из-под спины непонятно как попавшую туда подушку, обматерил подданных, которые все никак не уймутся - нашлись соловьи петь до рассвета - накрылся одной-единственной шкурой и попытался уснуть.

Забери их всех Махал, завтра он поедет в Лихолесье, и пусть с гостями его помощники разбираются, на то они и нужны. Могут у него быть срочные дела?

Могут. Королю срочно надо выспаться, в конце концов, а в пустой постели не выйдет.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, сунул под голову вторую подушку и незаметно для себя уснул.


End file.
